


True Smile

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-07
Updated: 2007-04-07
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzie never noticed that she missed Jennifer's voice, or how seeing her name on her cell made her smile from joy. [this takes place during the cell phone episode!] Inspired by SilverTurtle, Mozie. please rr! Hints of femslash, you have been warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stop Watch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/223003) by SilverTurtle. 



**Smile**

Disclaimer: Ned's Declassified School Suvivor Guide is owned by Nick. This fic has been inspired by SilverTurtle!

* * *

Suzie couldn't help but smile. She saw Jennifer's name on her cell phone. She didn't realize just then but she really did miss her best friend, Moze. Her new school sucked, and what sucked was the fact that Ned kept calling her, and kept saying "breaking up" with her. What else was Suzie suppose to think. Maybe Jennifer would keep her sanity levels the same. The whole day for Suzie has been a nightmare, because she realizes that she missed her old school, her old life.

And when Jennifer called, at least there was some hope left.

_For the first time, in along time, Suzie felt a smile go on._

And then she heard Ned's voice on the cell trying to explain about why he was messing up all day, and what he was trying to say.

What Suzie didn't realize was that she missed more than anything, would be Jennifer's voice.

She only realized that when Ned hung up on her again.

Maybe, just maybe, Jennifer would call her tonight.

Then she could hear her voice again.

_And then Suzie could smile again._


End file.
